1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint rollers and more specifically it relates to a paint roller cleaning system for cleaning a paint roller in a confined and controlled environment thereby preventing outside contamination.
Paint rollers/sleeves are utilized by individuals to apply water based paint to walls and other structures. It is desirable to clean the paint rollers to allow reuse of the paint roller. To clean a paint roller the user typically will either soak the roller in a bucket of water or utilize a spray nozzle attached to a garden hose to spray the paint off the paint roller. Placing the roller in a bucket of water is not desirable since the paint within the paint roller is difficult to remove without a minimal amount of agitation. Utilizing a garden hose and spray nozzle is not desirable since the removed paint will often be dispersed upon the user and surrounding objects. Hence, there is a need for a paint roller cleaning system that will effectively clean a conventional paint roller without removed paint engaging the user or surrounding objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint rollers have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional paint roller includes an arm member and a cylindrical frame that is rotatably supported upon the distal end of the arm member. The cylindrical frame removably receives a sleeve that absorbs and dispenses the paint upon a wall or other structure. After utilizing the conventional paint roller for a period of time, it is desirable to clean the sleeve to increase the efficiency and quality of painting.
Unfortunately, the only feasible method of cleaning a sleeve of a conventional paint roller is to utilize a garden hose with a spray nozzle to spray the accumulated paint off the sleeve. This is extremely messy and time consuming for the individual. In addition, the user must conduct the cleaning outside to avoid contaminating the interior structure of a building. The only other alternative is to throw away the sleeve and attach a new sleeve which can be expensive over a period of time.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for cleaning a paint roller in a confined and controlled environment thereby preventing outside contamination. Spraying a conventional paint roller is extremely messy and time consuming.
In these respects, the paint roller cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a paint roller in a confined and controlled environment thereby preventing outside contamination.